


Tentacles

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Series: Ficlets inspired by art [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Loki introduces something new into their sex life.





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/gifts).



> Realized I never actually imported this one from tumblr, so here it is.  
> It's again for a [beautiful pic](http://horns-of-sin.tumblr.com/post/152611316568/when-i-suggested-trying-new-things-in-bedroom-i) by Horns-of-Mischief that I simply couldn't not write something for ^^

It wasn't that Tony had ever had a boring sex life - except maybe those two weeks in college when he accidentally dated a b《iker whose taste in bed was  _very_ vanilla - but meeting Loki had taken  _exciting_ to a whole new level.

Like now, when long, kraken-like arms – tentacles? could you call them tentacles when they were pretty much octopus arms? - reached for him like he was the pièce de résistance of an all-you-can-eat seafood buffet. An especially tasty one at that – there were at least a dozen tentacles dangling from the ceiling; some of them crawling over the floor, some sneaking over the walls and others swaying in the air.

Not that he would ever admit that it made something quiver anxiously in him, least of all to Loki. Especially not when he had this spark in his eyes, like he couldn't wait to pounce on him and fuck him senseless. 

(So yeah, maybe he had a thing for being looked at like prey. Who would judge him? Certainly not his lover who so delighted in having him struggle fruitlessly against a grip he could never hope to break and feeling the reaction that being helpless had on him.)

So when Loki suggested something a little more kinky for their games, delighted and loving and glowing with this inner light, there was no way Tony would show him that he might be just a little apprehensive about it, even if it meant keeping himself from flinching when the first tentacle brushed over his hand. 

It wasn't ... unpleasant. The skin was smooth and moist, a little like petting the Kois Pepper had ordered for the garden, only warmer, the movements fluid and curious and just slow enough that he could get used to it, with a slender tip that poked almost playfully at the back of his hand. When it started to curl around his wrist he got a first taste of the small suckers on its underside and ... oh.

He must have made a sound, or maybe his eyes were as wide as they felt, for Loki grinned. 》They are interesting, aren't they? 《

_Interesting_ . Yeah, that was one way to put it.

And yet, the way he said it made Tony realize that Loki had let these arms roam over himself before and that he knew  exactly how it felt to have the little suckers close over his skin, then pull on it when they moved on. Knew exactly how much it resembled a mouth closing over skin and then sucking a love bite into it.

Only that it wasn't just one mouth but  _many_ , working their way up his arm and getting an ever better grip on him. Moaning he gave himself over to the feeling, the heat it spread through his entire being and the sparks when it reached his collarbones and its tip became just a little too curious and brushed over his nipples.

The thought of Loki having been in this situation, too, just made it  _better_ . Tony could just imagine it, his lover, so sure in his abilities and living his hedonistic tendencies, giving himself over to the tentacles. Arms holding him upright, with more sneaking over his skin, chaining his arms and exploring every last spot of his body while he moaned and danced into the grip of a creature that, for once, might keep even him helpless.

Between the film running behind his closed eyes and the actual sensations setting his body ablaze he was too distracted to notice his other arm being encircled, too, until there was a sudden pull and from one moment to the next he found himself held up with his arms over his head in an inescapable grip _, just like the Loki in his mind,_ and the rest of his body open for his lover to do with as he pleased.

Pulling at his arms and getting exactly nowhere when the tentacles tightened even more, causing a new wave of lust to run through his body and ending up in his midsection, he searched for his lover, then moaned when he saw him watching and stroking himself where he still leaned against the wall.

》You look so good like this《, Loki said, his hand falling away as he slowly made his way over. 》Halfway between ready-to-bolt and falling-apart, like a wild creature that I have caught in my grip, and all mine to do with as I wish. 《

And Tony wanted to object to this description, he  _really wanted_ , but Loki's honeygolden voice always slid into his ear like a strong wine, making his head light and his body into pliable goo. It wasn't made better when another tentacle touched his leg, then slid upwards, or the way the tentacles around his arms slithered over his skin like living bondage.

The hand on his side, cool and strong and grounding, helped him get his bearing back enough to blink up at his lover.

》Beautiful《, Loki said and Tony couldn't comprehend how he was still looking so cool and in control about this. Loki's hand slid down, stroking him like one would an anxious horse and Tony might have been offended but he needed this. The whole situation - his utter helplessness, Loki's aloof and controlling presence, the tentacles roaming over his arms and legs and curling far too close to his ass now - was threatening to overwhelm him and the desire making his blood boil until he expected red fumes to rise from his pores was somehow just on the edge of  _too much_ .

》Shh《, Loki hushed, the sound as innocent as his touch was not, and he whimpered when his lover's hand brushed over his cock and he realized for the first time how desperately hard he was.

Then Loki was moving closer, crowding him in, and he felt so much like a small rabbit looking up at a panther, the thought terrifying and thrilling and arousing until he couldn’t help the whimpers dropping from his mouth. His sight narrowed down to his lover’s looming presence. The tentacles moved against his thighs and arms and he realized that it was him who was shivering, his knees that were getting weak, his chest that felt shaky and fragile.

He wasn’t scared. Why would he be when his lover was there, smiling at him so loving, so caring, that he could only look up, ensnared by the look in those beautifully green eyes anchoring in a world that had tumbled into a maelstrom of sensation.

When the hand on his skin slipped lower, then cupped his ass and pulled it up with that staggering godly strength he couldn't help the gasp escaping his mouth, nor the moan when the tentacles used the new position to pull his legs up and wide, giving his lover all the access he could want.

Giving  _themselves_ all the access  _they_ could want.

Gasping, his mouth wide open, he stared at his lover, at his loving smirking eyes, as a tentacle worked its way between his cheeks.

He'd had a lot of stuff in him over the course of his life but this was easily the strangest. The closest he'd ever known had been a tongue, but the tentacle was longer, and thicker, and once the suckers started to squeeze inside his thoughts derailed at the feeling of something  _sucking on the skin inside him_ . He arched, not sure whether he wanted it deeper inside or wanted to escape and only managing to rock himself on it.

Whimpering he felt it work its way deeper, forcing its way inside when it became thick enough that Tony's body wasn't easily yielding anymore. 

Pleading he stared at the eyes that still held his gaze. 》When I suggested trying new things in the bedroom, I didn’t exactly ... hnng! ... had that in mind. 《

Loki smiled then, his hand coming to rest on Tony's thigh while one of the tentacles on his arm fell to his neck, stroking the sensitive skin there like a lover would.

》You don’t like it? I will send it away then《, Loki offered.

The tentacle in him hit his prostate right this moment and his mouth fell open on a groan.

Whimpering he shook his head. 》No! No … leave it in ... 《

 


End file.
